Cyber Super Saiyan
by NebStorm
Summary: Akorn was almost killed by Freeza along with the rest of the planet, but do to the interference of a blue haired Saiyan he had survived. Akorn was brought on board a Ship which he took over with the help of a Herajin. he later figures out that an Android is among them, and is being hunted by prototype Cell(The Hunter).
1. Intro Android 21 and The Hunter

**Neb: Well I'm starting a new DBZ fanfiction, I hope you enjoy  
**

**Android 21: He does not own DBZ**

**Dr. Gero: Please review to your heart's content**

**Akorn: I am an Acorn and this story takes place after the Saiyan Gods Story also written by Neb.**

Cyber Super Saiyan

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail, and they put all of their power into shielding the planet but failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Akorn and how he became an endangered species.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I have finally constructed another Android," Dr. Gero laughed with glee in his lab. Android 19 looked at the other android with curiosity. "Now stand up android 21," Dr. Gero commanded. Android 21 turned towards Dr. Gero and smiled at him. "I see the AI is functioning well," Dr. Gero deduced. "I am android 21, what is my designated purpose Dr. Gero," Android 21 asked. "I want you to collect information on alien life forms and carry out my work of engineering the perfect android. "Very well Dr. Gero, but I may have to reconstruct myself to fit in with them," Android 21 admitted. Android 21 looked in a mirror and saw a girl (Picture Androids 17 & 18's faces) with pink hair and purple eyes staring back at her. "No need to worry, I've programed you to transform your body to look like whomever or whatever you want," Dr. Gero explained. "Tell me, am I not perfect already," she asked. "I'm afraid not my dear, but you do come close to being perfect with your unlimited supply of energy," Dr. Gero assured. "She smiled and walked towards a small space ship and got in. "Good luck my daughter Android 21, and be sure to look at the list of names you can use to come up with a cover name for yourself," Dr. Gero informed. She smiled once more at him before flying away to study the different alien species and to construct the perfect android. "Dr. Gero, what are you doing," Android 19 asked.

"Releasing the Hunter, I want to test not just my android invention, but my prototype for project Cell." A brown hairy monster that had a long with a strange bulb on the back fell out of the tube. It snarled a little and sniffed the ground following a scent strait to where the ship took off. It jumped in a ship that looked like a reconstructed Saiyan ship and flew off on it. "The Hunter is my project that will chase after android 21 and any android she makes until it has obtained all of their qualities that will make it Perfect. Android 19 was incapable of showing any type of emotion towards losing a sister, so he just nodded and followed Dr. Gero.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lena, who is that," an Alien scientist shouted at a pink skinned girl. "I-it's a Saiyan, d-doctor," the girl whimpered. "A Saiyan huh, bring him aboard, we'll reconstruct him shortly," the Doctor decided. "Corun," whispered the Saiyan as he was brought aboard a small ship that flew to a much larger ship.


	2. Chapter 1 Akorn's New Body

**Neb: I do not Own DBZ**

**Akorn: Please review to your hearts content**

**Hogo: We hope you enjoy**

Ch. 1

Akorn dreamed about his brother and the strange blue haired Saiyan who rescued him. He saw Zukino transform into a golden Saiyan, he watched his brother get torn away from him, and he saw his soldiers die around him and his planets destruction. A demon brother doesn't get nightmare, because he is a nightmare is what the Saiyans who looked up to his brother and him use to say. The two of them were more arrogant and prideful then most Saiyans and their ruthlessness made their fellow soldiers and Elites proud to be by them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Brother… Brother…. Where are you my brother...? We were the greatest duo of our race. The Demon brothers…. Why won't you answer me brother…. Oh right the explosion… My planet… My Brother… It's all gone… It can't be gone… Brother… BROTHER!"_

"Sir the test subject heart rate is increasing."

"We need assistance in here." "You there, nurse bring me the sedative."

"BROTHER... BROTHER… Brother… brother."

"He's stabilized sir."

"Good work everyone. You're not ready yet my friend, but soon you will be a weapon. A weapon that's sole purpose is to protect ARC 9. We'll put some of our new Ki amplification gauntlets on his arms and change his broken armor with Power bio armor."

_"Aliens are experimenting on me. My arms feel heavy. A matter of fact so do my legs. I'm not wearing my armor I'm wearing a heavier plate. That's weird, because it's weighted armor." _

"Sir we found out how his scouter works."

"Excellent, now all I need to do is download the data into his new bionic eyes."

_"What they replaced my eyes. What are they putting on my face? Oh it's just a mask." _

"Now let's see his hidden potential," requested the scientist's leader. "You will feel a sudden jolt."

_"A sudden jolt," Akorn thought to himself. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," _Akorn screamed as energy pored through him. "Remarkable he's transforming." Akorn was relieved when the pain stopped, but he couldn't help but feel different somehow. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt different. He tried his best to open them anyway. With a little luck the mask on his face opened up two eye holes for him to see through. "Hold on my friend, you're not ready until your memories have been completely erased." Akorn's new eyes opened wide. _"Erased…. I can't have my memories erased. I need to find my brother." _

"Nurse brings me the drug again." "Sir the drug has no effect anymore." "What! Computer began memory erasing process immediately." _"Understood Dr. Cove," replied the computer. _"No, I won't forget my home, I won't forget my race, and I won't forget my little brother!" Akorn became enveloped in a gold aura that felt when he had a jolt of energy go through him, but this time it was different. _This energy feels good_," Akorn thought. Akorn lifted a metal arm that turned into a gun. "Devil Beam Rifle," Akorn shouted before blowing the scientists into oblivion. He spared the two scientists that looked the least threatening. There was a pink girl with blue hair and glasses that covered her blue eyes and a purple fat man with antennas and green eyes. "You two surrender the ship and your loyalty to me." The girl was shaking, but she spoke anyways, "T-the ship belongs to Commander Garrison sir," she whispered with a shaky voice. Akorn let out an evil grin. "I guess I'll kill him then."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akorn was eliminating cyborg aliens and soldiers that fired at him in the hallways. "This new body feels amazing," Akorn shouted with joy. Not only did Akorn get new armor and robotic arms, legs and bionic eyes. His tail has been replaced with a silver extendable tail. Akorn started kicking down every door he came by letting out prisoners who were to be experimented on. He was now fighting side by side with four blue people with orange hair. They all laughed as their common enemies fell. Akorn kicked open another door that had soldiers behind it who were now firing upon them. One of Akorn's allies fell to one of the enemies experiments which was a big red muscular alien with pointy ears. The alien started shooting laser Gatling guns at Akorn and his allies. Akorn Fired back after two of his allies were eliminated. He and his last ally who was a girl with long orange hair were trying to hold their own against this monster. "Enough of this," shouted Akorn as he transformed his gun back to a hand, "Shadow bomb." Akorn released a dark energy ball that eliminated the soldiers and the red alien within seconds. After releasing a few more prisoners Akorn and his allies ran for the main deck. "We have almost taken over the ship," shouted a green man with a red stripe across his face and one bionic eye. Akorn kicked open the door to find a man dressed in a military uniform with several soldiers waiting for him. "I am Commander Garrison," greeted the commander. "I suggest you all return to your sells or things might get out of hand." Akorn laughed at him. "Are you kidding, I enjoy getting out of hand." Akorn got serious again. "You dared to kidnap proud Saiyan elite and now you're going to pay the price." Akorn enveloped himself in his gold aura and punched a hole through a nearby soldier. Commander Garrison flew at him and started throwing punches and kicks that were all easily dodged. Akorn grabbed Commander Garrison and tore his body in half. Akorn looked over and saw all the soldiers were defeated and only four of his new companions survived. "All right I'm the commander of this vessel now and I want every prisoner recruited, every scientist under my command, and every soldier eliminated." The blue skin alien girl with long orange hair smiled at him. "Very well master I am in your debt, so you won't hear any complaints from me. I am Hogo, a member of the Herajin race and your loyal servant and enforcer of your law." Akorn gave another dark grin as he sat in his new commanding chair. _"I could get use to this,"_ Akorn thought.


	3. Chapter 2 Exploring the Ship and Crew

**Neb: Who are Scicle and Tuthe you ask, well you'll have to wait for Mishroom and Corun's sides of their stories before getting that answer**

**Hogo: He does not own DBZ**

**Akorn: Review to your hearts content**

**Lena: A-and we hope y-you enjoy the Fanfic.**

**Hogo: I don't like her**

**Little girl: Spiky**

**Akorn: Stop that (Face red with anger)**

Ch. 2

After taking control of Arc 9 the third biggest ship in the north sector of space Akorn became familiar with the four aliens that helped him take over the ship. Hogo the girl who somehow became Akorn's second in command. Akorn would have killed her in case if she was thinking about succeeding him, but for some reason he couldn't help, but admire her for her ambition. Sniffle is an Icejin child prodigy who mastered hundreds of techniques and is a force to be reckoned with. He would be a powerful foe to Akorn if he hadn't lost his memories, so now he has to remember his techniques or come up with new ones. Kazam is an alien wizard who is about half the size of Parcel who is the tallest Saiyan elite. Kazam told Akorn despite how short he is compared to the rest of the crew he is still very tall compared to the rest of his species. Then there is Demila who is a total bitch like Gardena who is a Saiyan Elite like Akorn, but also King Vegita's niece. Demila is from the south sector of space and looks like a red devil. Akorn decided he liked her to, because being a demon always had a ring to it. Akorn and his brother Corun were once known as the demon brothers of the Saiyan Elites and they were feared by every planet they came across. The only thing that mattered Akorn now was reclaiming his right to spread fear on everyone, even if it is with his new crew instead of Corun. Akorn observed himself in the Mirror at his new large room. He took off his mask that was completely black with three gold stripes going down the right side of it. He looked at his face and saw his new eyes; his eyes were completely green and looked like glass. He used them to check his own power level. "My power level is 3,100 like always, but that aura seemed to have made it go beyond my limitations. Could that power be the legend that the Saiyan race has been waiting for? Have I become a Super Saiyan?" Akorn gasped when he realized he was right. He had become the beacon of hope for the Saiyan race. Akorn became sad when he realized if he had gotten this power sooner his race would still be alive. "No, I can't look at the past. I must fight for a future where I will achieve my new goals."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akorn explored the Arc 9 in hopes of finding another Saiyan who had been captured. He came across Lena the pink skin scientist who experimented on him and turned him into a Cyborg Saiyan. Akorn tested his new eyes to see her power level. "Point five, guess brains is all she has." Akorn walked by the kitchen area where he saw Sniffle eating red noodles. Akorn scanned his power level. _"18,000, I'm going to have to keep that a secret for now." _

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akorn walked by Demila's room. _"I'll check her power level later, when she is in a less private area." _Akorn walked by the bar where he saw Hogo drinking away every bottle she could get her hands on. "Hey master you want some boos," asked the drunken blue girl. "Not today, I'm a busy man." She turned away a little disappointed that they weren't going to be drinking buddies. Drinking, partying, and blowing up planets is all she knows really. Akorn scanned her power level. _"64,000! That can't be right, she's more powerful than me and Sniffle combined. If this is how powerful she is when she drunk I'd hate to see her as an enemy." _Akorn smiled when he realized he could use her to get his vengeance on Freeza. _"Excellent, I can avenge my brother after all," Akorn thought to himself. "Freeza is going to die and it will be by the hands of our combined power. The Super Saiyan will rise to stand in his way and with the help of an entire armada"_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akorn patrolled the whole ship, but couldn't find another Saiyan, however he did find a little girl with pail white skin and a blue mark on her forehead. She had green eyes and her power level was 450. "Not bad for a kid," complemented Akorn. "I could turn you into a real warrior." She looked confused. "Spiky," she replied. "Don't call me that," Akorn responded a little irritated. "Spiky," she repeated. "I said knock it off," Akorn repeated more irritated. "Spiky hair," she deducted. "Oh," Akorn responded. Akorn picked up the kid and brought her to Demila. "Here you go." Akorn handed her the kid witch confused her. "Wait you can't leave me with this kid. Don't go," Demila screamed irritated. _"My other options were a drunken woman and another kid. It was my only option." _Akorn exited the room with an angry Demila glaring at him from behind. He turned around to check her power level, 15,100. _"I guess that's it then. I am weaker than everyone in my crew unless I go Super Saiyan, but luckily I have Ki enhancing armor." _

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"I want you to increase the power of my Super Saiyan," Akorn commanded. "You're what sir," questioned Lena. "The power that your leader gave me I want it enhance." "I'll try my best sir but I'm afraid I don't possess the knowledge," She said in a weak voice while trying not to cry. To Akorn she fits the definition of a complete wimp. "Well then, find a way to make it happen," Akorn shouted at her making her jump in fear. "Yes sir, right away," she replied in fear for her life. Akorn excited the room while walking by Doctor Bach, the fat purple alien who was also responsible for his transformation. Akorn paid no attention to him, because he had a lot on his mind like a possible mutiny. Akorn walked to the bar in hopes of relieving stress. Of course he found Hogo there still drunk. "Hey master, you want to drink with me now or would you like something else," she asked while eyeing up and down his body. "Just the drink thank you." "Your no fun master," she cued. Akorn rolled his eye as she thought to herself, _"at least not yet."_ Before Akorn realized he was having a drinking contest with Mejack. _"It's unprofessional, but I was never the professional person, not even as Saiyan elite," he thought to himself. _Akorn and Hogo just kept downing every drink they could until Akorn passed out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akorn woke up the next day with a major headache. "What the hell happened last night," asked Akorn as he sat up from his bed. He looked to his right and froze in fear. Hogo was lying right next to him asleep. _"Did I take advantage of her or was it the other way around." _Akorn was about to move away, but she grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "Morning master," she mumbled. Akorn tried to move away, but she pulled his ear close to her mouth. "Master I'm stronger than you and everyone else on this ship, you can't get away." Akorn grunted. "Don't worry yourself master, just enjoy the moment. I will kill whoever you want me to kill, destroy whatever you wish for me to destroy, protect whoever you want me to protect. I could have been a weapon used at Arc 9's disposal, but I am free to drink, kill, and party." She leaned her head on his chest as she hugged him close. "The other members of my species were killed by that monster you slayed. They were weak and can't transform, but we can. We are the chosen ones of the universe to evolve and become more powerful than everyone else. Together we can bring every sector of space to its knees and challenge the Kais themselves." _"She's nuts," Akorn thought, "but she might be right. Maybe the universe did select us to be the most powerful. Wait did she just say she can transform like me." _Akorn shivered a little thinking of how powerful her transformation would be. She smiled when she noticed him shake a bit. _"Now he realizes how powerful I truly am. Even if I kill his worst enemy and save his best friend he will still hold me close as his protector. I know what he is going through as a member of an endangered species. I once had everything taken away from me and left with nothing. In order to cope with that you need new things just as this ship is his new thing to replace his home, He is what will replace my lost home and loved ones."_ She smiled again as she rubbed her nose against his chest. _"You belong to me now master Akorn."_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akorn walked into the main deck where he was greeted by Kazam and Sniffle. "I found out I can transform Commander," informed the Icejin child. "Well done Sniffle," replied Akorn who was no longer impressed with the fact he is not the only one who can transform. Demila came stomping into the room angry. "Akorn, why did you leave that kid in my room?" "I had no one else to leave it in the care of." "You chose a demon warrior as your best bet." "Over Sniffle and Hogo did." Kazam looked over at them. "Am I invisible or something," asked the wizard. Akorn looked over at him and checked his power level, 258. "You're pretty weak and I need a warrior to train this child." Now Kazam got angry. "I am not a brute like the lot of you, I study in the ways of magic where I am uninhibited by pesky things like muscle mass or body limitations." "Which is why I allow you to work for me," countered Akorn. Kazam shut up after that. Hogo walked in the room yawning. "What's all the commotion about everyone," asked the tired blue girl. "Akorn dumped a kid on me." "Master you dog," replied Mejack. "Shut up it wasn't like that," responded Akorn with a little fury. "By the way Master who is the Purple fat guy?" "Doctor Bach is one of the scientists I spared, why," asked Akorn. "He is fixing up a black scaled creature in the lab and an Icejin." _"An Icejin is he nuts," Akorn thought to himself._ Akorn and Sniffle ran out to the lab where Doctor Bach is.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So your names are Tuthe and Scicle," Bach familiarized, "you will make fine warriors to help me get my vengeance on the monkey." Tuthe and Scicle's eyes widened with rage. "Corun," shouted Scicle. "Mishroom," shouted Tuthe. With to cries of pain the two of them transformed into levels far beyond they have ever experience. Tuthe was a cross between an Alligator and an Icejin for whatever reason and Scicle was a full blooded Icejin now reaching his fifth form.


	4. Chapter 3 More Saiyans alive?

**Neb: Another Chapter is done I donnot Own DBZ**

**Kenpachi: Where do I go now *Running by**

**Yachiru: That way Kenney **

**Neb: no other way, other way**

**Kenpachi: Listening to Yachiru**

**Neb:You Fool... I don't Own Bleach either and this is not a cross over...**

**Akorn: Review to your heart's content**

Ch. 3

Scicle was already kicking the snot out of Sniffle (no pun intended ;)) and Tuthe was destroying Akorn. Akorn's new armor and weapons were torn to pieces and no longer usable. Sniffle transformed to his second form, but even with that he was no match for the older and more experienced Icejin. Akorn was in his Super Saiyan form and holding his own against Tuthe, but barely. Akorn got kicked through a wall where he saw Lena holding a syringe. "Sir I have these Nan probes that does what your armor does. "In theory if you are in super Saiyan form while injecting these they will enhance it to a more…" "Thank you Lena," interrupted Akorn while taking the Syringe. "Sir it hasn't been tested yet," pleaded Lena. Akorn ignored her and injected himself with the syringe. Tuthe flew at Akorn, but was kicked away by a light green skin girl with orange hair. Hogo had transformed into her more powerful form. She kept kicking him around until Scicle tackled her into the ground. The two of them together was more than a match for Hogo. Akorn fell to the floor in pain as the probes started changing his body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Akorn as a silver aura enveloped him. His hair turned white and grew longer and his bionic eyes turned silver. His muscles grew out larger and his Ki created an electric field around him. He screamed out in pain again, because the transformation was far from over. He grew a lot taller and his body sculpted that witch would be called god like and his skin pigment became albino white. Akorn stood up more powerful than ever. "I am the Cyber Super Saiyan and I will tear you apart." Bach teleported away, but was brought back by Kazam and kicked in half by Demila. Tuthe flew at him still not in his right mind and was chopped in half by Akorn. Scicle tried to fly away, but was grabbed hold of by Hogo. "Don't let Corun get me he's just mad about his girlfriend," pleaded the Icejin. Akorn was startled by this. "You know my brother." Scicle was confused, "if you're not Corun then you must be Mishroom." "Mishroom is alive two." "There are three of you," gasped Scicle. Cousin Freeza has lost all of my respect. Akorn got angry at the sound of Freeza's name and took off Scicle's head. "Master he was the only person who could lead you to your brother." Akorn's eyes widened. "I couldn't control myself." Lena walked through the hole into the next room. "I-I t-tried to warn you that there would be side effects, but you wouldn't listen," Lena informed in her usual shaky voice. "Injecting me was my only option. I am just happy my brother is still alive and now that I know that nothing will stop me from finding him." Akorn tried to transform back, but couldn't. "I can't turn back to normal." "It's one of the side effects," repeated Lena. "You can't turn back, because this is now your true form. You will remain a super Saiyan as long as the probes are in your body." Akorn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he actually going to remain a super Saiyan?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I've done it, my first Cyber creation that could probably beat Son Goku to a pulp," Android 21 squealed as she fell on her bed. "I wonder if I can drop that shy little girl crap now," She asked herself. "I mean I already programmed a weak power level that his Scouter would see when looking at me, but is it too early to reveal myself," She wondered. "My last six androids were killed by The Hunter, but I bet my new project can wipe the floor with that arrogant bastard. After all, a Super Saiyan is a force to be reckoned with being that all my older siblings either died by them or joined forces." Android 21 walked to her Mirror and looked at her. She changed her features into a short girl with Pink hair and a pink monkey tail. "I could win him over if I wanted to, but that Damn Herajin already slept with him," she grumbled. "But I'm not afraid of a challenge; after all I've been getting closer to becoming the perfect Android that Dr. Gero had hoped for." She transformed back to her pink skinned alien form and sighed. "I liked my first look the best, but I'll have to put up with being an alien." Android 21 exited her room and went to her lab.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm powerful now, but I feel like Zarbon would if he was forced to stay in his transformation," Akorn sighed. "If I did run into my brother he would either kill me for being an abomination or praise me for my power and I honestly don't want either. He may be my little brother, but we always acted like equals and that's what we had over the other Saiyans." Akorn lay down on his bed. At least I'm more powerful than Hogo," he laughed. "That's a start for now." Akorn left his room to explore Arc 9 some more.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There is nothing on my race except for information on me and my cell mates," Hogo sighed. "Dammit, had our Gods not been taken away from our planet my race would still be alive," Hogo growled. "My fellow comrades and I got lost in time with mistress Shifuku and now I'm working for a Saiyan. To be honest I do like him, but why. His kind killed one of my gods and sent me to the future, but how come I like him. He's ambitious, he's got muscles, and he has dark thick hair that I can run my hands through." Hogo's face turned red when she said all of that. "I like him, I suppose, but I wonder if I'm alone on that. Demila seems to not care, but that scientist keeps eyeing him up every time his back is turned. Is she my competition or am I just seeing things. Well I couldn't sense her energy, so she must be incredibly weak." Hogo laughed when she realized that she had no competition. "If she tries to steal him, I'll simply obliterate her, so it doesn't matter," Hogo decided before leaving her room.


	5. Chapter 4 The Hunter Appears

**Neb: I do not own DBZ**

**Akorn: When are you going to write about my brother**

**Neb: honestly I have no Idea, I've tried you, Parcel, and Mishroom who have all been in the Saiyan Gods fanfic, I've done Zeek whom you've never met, and I never really got any reviews or anything for them except for Dark Super Saiyan of course. Anyway next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

A creature with large dragon like claws on a grey bug like body. (Think of a Feral version of Cell) His teeth were sharp and he could extend his mouth like a snake. His tail had a long red stinger and his eyes were a shades of purple and orange mixed.

"Please, don't do this to me," a man with a silver Mohawk, pointy ears, green skin, a pointed beak nose, and blue eyes shouted. The creature snapped his arm revealing Circuitry and snarled.

The creature spoke in a cold reptilian voice that sounded like he was suffocating. "Your not one of Android 21's creations. Why hasn't she made something for me to devour yet." He stomped on the robot mans head and crawled back to his pod. "What are you up to Girly, do you really think the Hunter wouldn't notice your lack of progress. Oh well, I'll devour every being on the next planet I go two and use that power to take her unlimited energy source." His pod flew off to a near by planet where he found many different non sentient life forms and devoured them all with his tail. "Hunter always finds his prey," he chuckled sinisterly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Akorn, please let me test you without a struggle," Lena asked quietly? "No, your not touching me with that thing," Akorn shouted as a large needle was displayed in front of him. "What kind of elite warrior is afraid of needles," Hogo laughed. "I can give you one two," Lena smiled as she held up an even bigger needle. "N-no, I'm good," Hogo replied waving her hands in front of her. _"Am I seeing things, or did she take pleasure in making me squirm, what the hell is going on in that mind of yours,"_ Hogo thought.

_"I'm not letting you have my first project," _Lena thought. "If you don't like needles sir, we have gas that will put you to sleep i-instead," she informed in her shaky voice. "Thank you Lena, I'll have that, but why do I have to be asleep," Akorn asked? "They a-are... painful," she lied before knocking both of them out with gas she released into the room. "Y-you bitch," Hogo growled. "Sorry, but you can't witness what I'm about to do," Lena smiled. "Now lets get those close off of you Akorn and see what the NCC's did for you. (Nano Cyber Cells) She stripped him down and grinned at him win she new it was safe to act like herself. "Lets start running a few... tests," she grinned before turning into a pink haired Saiyan girl.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So their you are Lena, to think your purpose was to build an Android powerful enough to slay son Goku, I would have never imagined you'd come up with this," The Hunter cackled. "You've taken quiet a liking to this project two, I'll be sure to devour him faster than you ever could, or perhaps I'll devour you and use your ability to hide your true form to... no, that last android I devoured had hormones, I can't believe you would build something like that, I mean don't you want the destruction of Son Goku." He exited his space craft after holding his breath and flew to the ship as fast as possible with his energy shield up. "I still need to become perfect or at least as close as possible, so I'll devour the DNA of every fighter on this ship.


	6. Chapter 5 A True Team

**Neb: I do not own DBZ**

**Akorn: Of course you don't. Your not Akira Toriyam.**

**Neb: Yep and I'm none of the other people who had a hand in the DBZ, DB, or DBGT series either.  
**

**Akorn: Review to your hearts content.**

"What the hell happened when I was out, where is that damn woman, and why does someone try to sabotage my command every ***** day."

"Commander Akorn, Lena has left the ship and an alien is trying to break in," Hogo shouted. "Then kill it, I'm going to kill Lena for whatever she's done to me," he shouted. Akorn didn't feel any different, his body was still robotic, all of his cells are replaced with machine ones. "He flew towards the Shuttle room where he was tackled from behind by this.. monster. It was no alien he has ever seen or heard of, it was just disgusting to look at with it's breathing and snarling. "Time to eat you android," he shouted. "Akorn released his energy an slammed the beast off of himself. The creature ran down the hallway while being chased by Akorn until it Hogo slammed a foot in it. "After all these years of constant upgrading, why the hell can't I fight these guys," the creture snarled. It sniffed in the air until it caught a whiff of something that would give it an advantage. The creature flew down the hallway again now being chased by Hogo and Akorn until it reached Lena's lab where it found the DNA of lord Tooth and greedily consumed it. "Ah, the blood of a Kratos (Mishroom's Transformation, they are Alligator people) and an Icejin," he roared as scales grew out of him and his tail grew longer. His eyes turned red and blue shiny stones started growing out of his joints and his skull. "This feels amazing," he shouted as power surged through him. "Now I'll be able to consume him with ease," he laughed until Demila kicked in into a wall. She spit at him which he dodged having come across her species before. Akorn fired several blasts at him, but he let them hit him and swung his tail at Akorn sending him into a wall. Spikes grew out of his tail and his teeth became sharper. "My god, I can't stop transforming," the Hunter laughed. Sniffle had turned to his third form before firing several small energy balls that blew holes in the monster. The Hunter winced, but then grinned evilly as the holes closed up from healing so fast. He slammed into Sniffle and grabbed Hogo with his tail choking her. "You monster, let go of me," she choked. He slammed her into a wall and then threw a kick sending Demila who flew at him into another wall. Kazam tried using his magic to blow up the monster, but the Hunter just extended and then formed back. "Am I perfect yet, no, but I will be when her newest project is mine," he laughed. Demila rose to her feat and so did Hogo and Sniffle. Akorn tackled into him and he tore through Akorns side with his tail that has somehow turned into a red sharp blade. "I can feel your new DNA dripping down my blade. Silver blood was dripping down his blade and absorbing into it. The Hunter's body turned silver and he was consumed by the platinum aura that Akorn has when he is releasing his Cyber Super Saiyan power. "Your not going to consume me," Akorn shouted. "If you think I am referring you as her new project you are mistaken," the monster laughed as his cold blooded voice got a little deeper. "She has payed you, she expects you two win thiis fight, so her and her new child can live happily ever after," he grinned. "What the hell are you talking about," Akorn growled. He pointed at a computer screen that showed test results for both her and Hogo. "I'm going to go now," Hogo laughed nervously as she flew away. "We need you the most," Demila cried. "Her newest project was to see how a half Saiyan could stand up to the very first child of a Cyber Super Saiyan," he laughed. "This isn't happening," Akorn yelled. "She got some of your DNA to take the form of a Saiyan before impregnating herself with you and she scanned the Herajin aswell, he laughed. "I will consume both of the children before they are even born and laugh in Android 21's face." Akorn roared as he connected his palms together. "Ultimate Devil Beam," he shouted. "What are you doing, this will cause permanent harm to the ship." The Hunter yelled. "I don't care about the damn ship, I'm not loosing any family any... MORE!" Akorn blew The hunter through hundreds of walls until he was knocked into space. "Get Hogo and the other kid off of the ship," he shouted at Demila who nodded and flew to her room to collect the orphan child. "Kazam, Sniffle, we're ending this together," he shouted. The three of them lit up with Ki and flew towards The Hunter and slammed into him before he could attack the pod Hogo was coming out in. Demila made it to another one with the child and the two of them shot off. Sniffle grabbed his head as he felt several of his memories come in. He screamed and turned to his final form and Kazam waved his hands creating two balls of energy in his hands. He threw them at his comrades who healed up instantly and they started punching and kicking with all of their might at the Hunter. the Hunter swung his tail at Sniffle who dodged it and fired a planet sized blast at him sending him back towards an Asteroid. Two cannons formed on Akorn's arms and then fused together as he pointed it at the Energy Blast. "Cyber Enhanced Devil Beam!" This final attack sent the Planet size blast further onto the Hunter consuming him in it. He tried to swim out of it, but when it hit the Asteroid a giant explosion formed turning him too dust. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," scream the Hunter as he disintegrated.


End file.
